1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for preheating combustion gas being fed to a continuous fired furnace by means of the high temperature waste gases being exhausted from the furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous fired furnaces, such as for example the unit melter type of glass furnace, are not designed with an integral primary regenerator. Such furnaces normally employ radiation recuperators to preheat combustion air. However, when applied to gas furnaces, radiation recuperators have not proven to be very consistent in performance over extended periods. Moreover, radiation recuperators are only capable of achieving relatively low air preheat temperatures in the range of 800.degree.-900.degree. F.